


Chasing Shadows

by Oparu



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jadzia Dax indulges her curiosity about Intendant Kira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



There are times Dax wants to blame Jadzia for her ideas. If the hosts of Dax were to sit and debate, most of them would say no, pull back, don't--

Yet she's here. Jadzia's tall, limber body pressed against this woman. She's a not a prisoner, Intendant Kira is helping the rebels overthrow Regent Worf. She wants him destabilised to steal power; the rebels want anyone who's not him in charge. He's cruel, prone to more violence than the Intendant, who's not alone in her desire for power. Smaller sharks fighting for control is better than one nasty Klingon but Jadzia's so glad she's going home where leaders are trustworthy and people are kind. She's only been on this side of the universe a few days and she's sick of watching her back.

Her back up against the wall is another matter. She wants this, she's fought, denied and struggled, but she covets the body tight against hers. She's not Nerys, in fact, Jadzia can't imagine calling the Intendant Nerys, she's Kira, a burning, violent Kira who delights in seduction. Kira wanted this universe's Dax, but Dax won't have her. This Dax, the other Dax likes Julian, liked Ben; Kira is the enemy.

Not her enemy though. This Kira, the dark, whispering, lying Kira, runs her fingers through Jadzia's hair, pulling it down out of the clip. She only half-undoes it, preferring to let it fall to the deck.

"Why didn't you wear your uniform?" Kira traces a finger down Jadzia's neck, resting on her collarbone. "You have such adorable uniforms on your side. All proper and clean. It must be so clean in your universe. No one ever turns up here dirty."

"You wouldn't like it." Jadzia tugs down the zipper on the front of her leather vest, opening the thin fabric of her top beneath. "It's boring."

"Boring?" Kira hums, mulling the idea. "How could anywhere with you be boring?"

"Perhaps I'm boring."

Kira tugs the zipper completely down, grinning. "Does that mean I should liven you up?"

"You can try."

Kira runs a hand across Jadzia's stomach, dancing across Dax within. "Oh, I love a challenge."

Jadzia nuzzles her neck, letting her teeth skim Kira's skin-tight bodysuit along the shoulder. Kira sighs, almost cooing. It's not her Nerys, but that's part of the allure. Her Nerys isn't hers, not really, not yet, but this Kira never will be. She's no one's, entirely independent. Jadzia can make her want, even need her for a night and that's enough. That's what they'll have.

Kira slips down Jadzia's trousers, letting them hang loose over her knee high boots. Kira runs her hand up Jadzia's thigh, fingers sure but playful. Jadzia finds an edge on the wall, letting Kira keep her balance for her. Kira drops to her knees, kissing Jadzia's thigh while easing her trousers off her boots. The boots are tight to Jadzia's calves and Kira leaves them on.

"These are part of your uniform." She eases Jadzia's panties down, baring skin as she slides them down. "Tight, black, Starfleet- such an adorable little name: Starfleet. Like a children's story. Starfleet to the rescue. Starfleet saves the day."

When she got dressed, she put them on without thinking. She has other underwear, but she always wears these.

"The Alliance just doesn't have a nice ring to it."

"It is a dull name, isn't it?" Kira licks her way up Jadzia's thigh, nuzzling her hip. "What would you call it?"

The promise of Kira's mouth on her aching flesh tightens Jadzia's throat. "Evil."

Kira laughs. "Evil is simple. You can tell me that Starfleet protects your people; that they keep everyone safe. The Alliance does that. Order is maintained."

"I don't like your order--" She can't talk politics with Kira's tongue against her. She can't even breathe with Kira's fingers taunting her with the promise of penetration.

"You don't have to like it." Kira smiles up, evil etched on her features. "I'll make you."

She could resist. Jadzia could walk away, put back on her clothes and go to bed shaking with unspent desire. She could make do. She won't. Dax wants. She's lived for hundreds of years, but she's never been on this side of the void, this close to someone so dark.

She almost expects it to hurt. Instead, Kira's tongue claims her, her mouth pulling her in. Kira's fingers only tease, kindling the heat. Jadzia fantasied about this. She suspected Nerys would be incredible, and this is and isn't Nerys. Kira's rough where she imagined Nerys would be kind. The taunting comes to an abrupt end when Kira drives her fingers in deep. Jadzia is definitely wet but the shock makes her gasp.

The gasp ignites. Kira toys with her, shatters her; holds her against the wall until she's panting and her knees are limp. Kira's not after orgasm, she's out to wreck her and she does it with a smile. The hand on Jadzia's stomach crawls up and squeezes with her breast. She bucks and Kira holds her tight to the wall, realising her clit just long enough to look up.

"And I thought you'd be difficult."

Kira shakes her head and lowers her lips- those perfect lips- back down.

She pushes Jadzia through orgasm, to the shuddering breaking point where breathing seems less important that the shuddering instant of death.

Kira returns to her feet, licking her fingers. "Well, that was entertaining."

Jadzia waits for breath, blinking at the recently too-bright lights.

Kira licks her cheek, a quick flick of her tongue. "Nothing like that on your side?"

"Not for awhile."

"That's a pity." Kira turns, sauntering towards the bunk on the fake _Defiant_. She hangs on the top for a moment before she turns, fingering the catch of the harness over her chest. "I'll have to help you make up for lost time."

Lowering herself to the bottom bunk, she snaps the Alliance symbol off her chest and lets it fall to the floor.

Jadzia can see the catch in the collar of her suit.

"Leave your boots on and come here." Kira runs her hand over her breasts, heading down her stomach. "Show me what it's like to fuck on your side."

Jadzia takes over her top, pulling it up slowly. She leaves on her bra because that isn't Starfleet. She leaves the wall, her feet steadier than she imagined. She drops between Kira's knees, parting them as she reaches for way out of the suit.

With her eyes on her hands, Jadzia kisses her without looking, making it deep and dirty.

Kira, of course, loves it. "Oh you are a jewel, aren't you?"

"We'll see."

Running her hand across Jadzia's cheek, Kira smiles. "Oh we will. We have all night, don't we?"


End file.
